Banjo
Banjo is Piccolo Jr's only son and he looks exactly like his dad. Banjo was born right before Piccolo sacrificed himself to protect the Earth from the Black Star Balls, Piccolo gave Banjo to Dende so he can raise him. Early life Banjo was raised all of his early life by Dende who tought him how to use healing ablities and Mr. Popo tought him Martial Arts. Banjo always thought that Dende was his dad until one day he heard Dende talk about how his real father Piccolo sacrificed his life to protect the Earth from the Black Star Balls and how Goku left him on Earth to save a little boy and then the Earth exploded along with Piccolo. When Banjo heard this he thought Goku left his father to die on Earth when it was about to blow up so he hated Goku. Banjo left Kami's Lookout to go train hard so he can kill Goku and put his father's soul to peace. The fight with Goku After 10 long years Banjo became stronger than ever and even learned a new attack called Solar Blast which can destroy whole moutains. Knowing that Dende would know where Goku is he went back to Kami's Lookout to talk to Dende. Dende was so excited to see Banjo and asked him where he had been. Banjo asked Dende where Goku was so Dende told Banjo where he can find him. Banjo finally reached Goku's house and confronted Goku and ordered him to fight him. Goku agreed to the fight and took Banjo to the back of his house so the can fight. Banjo was the first to attack and he delivered Goku a powerful upper cut which sended Goku flying. Goku the tried to hit Banjo with a low kick but Banjo easily dodge it, then Banjo was charging a Solar Blast and Goku took the attack head on. Goku was uneffected from Banjo's attack then started charging a Super Kamkameha and it hit Banjo directly. Banjo was almost defeated by Goku's attack but didn't give up and said "you're going to pay for what you did to my father!!!" The fight came to a halt and Goku asked Banjo what he was talking about, Banjo told Goku about how he left his father to die on Earth when it was about to blow up. Goku told Banjo that Piccolo sacrificed himself to protect the Earth from the Black Star Balls. Banjo didn't trust Goku and he was about to charge another Solar Blast but he was interupted when Goku got next to Banjo and used his Instant Transmission to Teleport Banjo to Hell. Banjo meets Piccolo Goku teleported Banjo to Hell so he can meet his father Piccolo, Banjo was really excited to finally meet his dad, after a little while Banjo finally saw his dad Piccolo. Piccolo told Banjo that he was sorry he wasn't there to see him grow up. When Banjo asked Piccolo why Goku left him on Earth to die Piccolo told him the truth that he sacrificed himself to protect the wrold from the Black Star Dragon Balls so people want abuse them and so that another event like that will never happen again. Banjo told Goku that he was sorry he tried to kill him for a crime he didn't do, Goku forgave Banjo and took him back to Kami's Lookout where he lived a happy life with Dende and Mr. Popo. A new Gaurdian 15 years later Dende resigned his postion as Earth's guardian and let Banjo become the new Guardian. And Banjo was one of the best Guardians the Earth has seen. Techniques * Solar Blast= a attack that is burning to the touch and destroys whole mountains. * Flight= Banjo can use his own Ki to fly like most other characters * Ki Blasts= Banjo can use simple energy blasts. Triva * He looks exactly like his father Piccolo Jr. * He knows how to use healing ablities like Dende. * He thought Goku left his father to die. * Banjo's Solar Burst attack can destroy whole mountains. Category:Namekian Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters created by SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Category:Guardian Category:Good guy Category:Trained by Mr. Popo Category:Trained by Dende Category:Wants To Kill Goku Category:Super Namekian Category:Pun on Name Category:New Guardian Category:Never Been to Namek Category:Healing Powers Category:Used to be evil Category:Good Guy